


Lovino Hates Francis And Gilbert And So Does Antonio But At Least They Get To Spend Time Together (by fall out boy)

by marvelsstan_alsolikeshetalia



Series: One Shots - Based On An Image I Saw (Hetalia Edition) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: France (Hetalia) mentioned, I Tried, M/M, Prussia (Hetalia) mentioned, i had a friend send me a few and i wrote a few paragraphs about it, idk its just this one picture, lmao no i didnt, okay so its just a lil fluff, rated t for lovino's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsstan_alsolikeshetalia/pseuds/marvelsstan_alsolikeshetalia
Summary: dont mind the title. this is literally just a few paragraphs with some spamano so if that's your kinda thing here ya go. its actually shit though ur welcome





	Lovino Hates Francis And Gilbert And So Does Antonio But At Least They Get To Spend Time Together (by fall out boy)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Picture Of Spamano In A Boat (idk)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/422648) by ....someone. 



“How did we get here again?” Lovino groaned, leaning over the edge of their small wooden boat and into the clear water. Antonio hummed.

“Francis,” he responded. “And Gilbert.”

“I hate your friends,” Lovino grumbled, leaning back into the boat. Antonio hummed again.

“Why aren’t you upset?” Lovino whined, flopping onto his back. He stared up at the slowly-darkening sky.

“Oh no, I am upset,” Antonio cheerfully replied. Lovino sat up a little and looked at the Spaniard. Antonio, at first glance, looked relatively normal. He had his normal carefree smile on, but when Lovino looked at his eyes, he saw something dark brewing. He shivered a little, but soon realized it wasn’t from him being nervous.

“It’s  _ raining?! _ ” He growled, wrapping his arms around himself. The sky flashed with lightning and Lovino flinched suddenly.

“C’mere,” Antonio said quietly, gathering the smaller boy in his arms. Lovino grumbled slightly, but didn't argue against it. He curled into Antonio’s damp shirt, attempting to shield himself from the rain with the Spaniard. Antonio ran his fingers through Lovino’s hair (avoiding the curl) and effectively calmed him down.

“Next time I see your friends I’m going to fucking murder them.” Lovino sighed sleepily, despite the rain and flashing thunder. Antonio laughed a little.

“You do that,” he responded.

The pair sat there for a few minutes quietly. Then Lovino yawned again, curled even closer to Antonio, and promptly fell asleep.

Antonio watched Lovino for a moment. The Italian looked pissed off even in his sleep, but it honestly made him look all the more adorable. Antonio closed his eyes and turned up to the sky, letting the rain soak his face and hair. When he said he wanted some alone time with Lovino, this was  _ not  _ what he meant.

Oh well. Antonio glanced down and opened his eyes again watched Lovino’s expression once more. Antonio supposed any time with Lovino was better than none.

Though, he really needed to go speak with Gilbert and Francis about their choice of action.

**Author's Note:**

> please dont shoot me ik i need to work on my marvel fanfics but i havent had much inspiration lately which sucks cause a lotta people like it--  
> ...................................................................................  
> check em out if you like marvel my dudes and feel free to send me pictures and ill try to write a lil blurb about them


End file.
